ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Land
Cartoon Network Land is an amusement park placed in Orlando, Florida based on Cartoon Network. It has opened in December 7, 2018. Areas Powerpuff World A The Powerpuff Girls-themed area. Rides *Mojo Jojo's Robot Rampage - TBD *Rescue From Townsville Zoo - TBD *All Monsters Attack - TBD *Attack of the Puppybots - TBD *Glitch Fixers - TBD *Powerpuff Power - TBD Restaurants *Power Puffs - a restaurant that serves sweets. Gift Shops *Powerpuff Mall Bellwood A Ben 10-themed area. Rides *Ben 10 5D Hero Time - TBD *Ultimatrix Unleashed - TBD *The Mystery of the Mayan Sword - TBD *Ultimate Alien Rescue - TBD *Sumo Slammer Samurai - TBD *Savage Pursuit - TBD *Krakken Attack - TBD *Hero Hoops - TBD *Humongousaur Giant Force - TBD *Cavern Run - TBD *Cannonbolt Strikes - TBD *Rustbucket Rescue - TBD Restaurants *Mr. Smoothy Gift Shops *Ben 10 Universe The Land of Ooo An Adventure Time-themed area. Rides *The Ride of Ooo with Finn & Jake - TBD *Jake's River Rocking Adventure - TBD *Beemo Blitz - TBD *Jumping Finn - TBD *Flambo's Inferno - TBD *Rhythm Heroes - TBD *Avalaunch - TBD Restaurants *Finn & Jake's Everything Burrito - a restaurant that serves burritos. Gift Shops *Ooo! A Store! Regular World A Regular Show-themed area. Rides * Restaurants * Gift Shops * Gumball's Amazing World A The Amazing World of Gumball-themed area. Rides *The Amazing Ride of Gumball - TBD *Schoolhouse Rush - TBD *Battle Bowlers - TBD *Suburban Super Sports - TBD Restaurants *Richard's Around the World Café Gift Shops *The Amazing World of Gumball Store Retroland The area where all of the old shows that helped make Cartoon Network famous reside over here. Rides *Dexter's Experiment Clash - TBD. Based on Dexter's Laboratory. *Dee Dee's Moon Squad - TBD. Based on Dexter's Laboratory. *Nightmare Vacation - TBD. Based on Courage the Cowardly Dog. *Runaway Robot - TBD. Based on Dexter's Laboratory. *To The Ed-streme - TBD. Based on Ed, Edd n Eddy. *Big Shot Checkers - TBD. Based on Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. *Pharaoh Phobia - an attraction that's similar to Disneyland's Indiana Jones-themed attractions. Based on Courage the Cowardly Dog. *Agent Foxy's Super Secret Ride - TBD. Based on Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat. *Coco's Egg Scramble - TBD. Based on Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. *Lazer Lab - TBD. Based on Dexter's Laboratory. *Samurai Jack: Demon's Speed - the fastest roller coaster in the theme park. Based on Samurai Jack's classic seasons. *Grim Ball - TBD. Based on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *Downhill Derby - TBD. Based on Codename: Kids Next Door. *Operation S.T.A.R.T.U.P. - TBD. Based on Codename: Kids Next Door. *Paintcan Panic - TBD. Based on Camp Lazlo. *Chaos Tag - TBD. Based on My Gym Partner's a Monkey. *Operation T.O.M.M.Y. - TBD. Based on Codename: Kids Next Door. *Escape Mission - TBD. Based on Codename: Kids Next Door. *Paint'nimal Gang-based ride *Campground Dash - TBD. Based on Camp Lazlo. *Zap to It - TBD. Based on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *Protect and Swerve - TBD. Based on Codename: Kids Next Door. *Loco Motion - TBD. Based on My Gym Partner's a Monkey. *Beaned - TBD. Based on Camp Lazlo. *TBD - TBD. Based on Evil Con Carne. *Operation R.A.I.L. - TBD. Based on Codename: Kids Next Door. *Centipede Catastrophe - TBD. Based on The Arachnid Friends. *Roller Coaster of Horrors - Based on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *Playground Dash - TBD. Based on Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. *Rainbow Monkey Rundown - TBD. Based on Codename: Kids Next Door. *Spin Stadium - TBD. Based on Ed, Edd n Eddy. *Cul-De-Sac Smash - TBD. Based on Ed, Edd n Eddy. *When Stuffed Animals Attack - TBD. Based on Dexter's Laboratory. *Evil Con Rider - TBD. Based on Evil Con Carne. *Dexter's Blastastic Adventure - A simulator/time travel hybrid attraction. A crossover ride. (NOTE: This is the only Retroland ride to feature modern CN shows) Restaurants *Retrorant - TBD Gift Shops *Cartoon Network Classics Central Strangon An Eric and Claire-themed area. Rides *Escape from Carnival Paranormal - TBD *The Middle of "Somewhere" - TBD. Based on the episode The Field Trip. *The England Stand - TBD. Based on the episode Five Knights at England. *The New "Ride" - TBD. Based on the episode The New "Friend". Restaurants *Big Mama's Sweet Ol' Burgers (the restaurant's based off the episode Hemperger Lady) - a restaurant that serves cheeseburgers and other junk food (of course). Gift Shops *The Strangon Store Cryptid Woods A The Cryptids-themed area. Rides *A 3D Special Delivery - TBD. Based on the episode Special Delivery. *Nessie's Water Racer - a water ride where you ride on Nessie. *Alien's Crazy Coaster - TBD. Restaurants *Chupacabra's Taco Place - a restaurant that serves technically Mexican food, especially tacos. Gift Shops *Cryptid Store Monster Island A Godzilla: Life on Monster Island-themed area. Rides *Godzilla - The biggest ride in the whole park. *King Ghidorah Mayhem - TBD. *Web Escape - TBD. Based on the episode A Sticky Situation. Restaurants *Gezora's Pizzeria - a restaurant that serves pizza. Gift Shops *Rodan and Anguirus' Monster Shop Modern Cartoon Land An area with other CN shows like Steven Universe, We Bare Bears, etc. Rides *Awesomest Battle in History - TBD. Based on Clarence. *Free-Fur-All - TBD. Based on We Bare Bears. *Hoversword Hustle - TBD. Based on Mighty Magiswords. *Gem Bound - TBD. Based on Steven Universe. *Sword Dancers - TBD. Based on Steven Universe. *Attack of the Nixels - TBD. Based on Mixels. *Polar Force - TBD. Based on We Bare Bears. *Let's Be Heroes - TBD. Based on OK K.O. *Shifting Temple - TBD. Based on Steven Universe. *Dimensional Domination - TBD. Based on Mighty Magiswords. *Ride of the Creek - TBD. Based on Craig of the Creek. *The Infinity Train - TBD. Based on Infinity Train. *TBD - TBD. Based on Victor and Valentino *TBD - TBD. Based on The Cosmic Adventures of Stella. *TBD - TBD. Based on Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart. Restaurants *CN Feast Gift Shops *Cartoon Network Store Camp Lego A Lego-themed area. Rides *The Lego Ride: Lord Vortech's Revenge - TBD. Based on The Lego Movie, Lego Dimensions and The Lego Batman Movie. *The Lego Ninjago Ride - the sequel ride to The Lego Ninjago Movie. *Chima Adventure - TBD. Based on the TV series Legends of Chima. *TBD - TBD. Based on Unikitty!. Restaurants * Gift Shops * Events * Trivia *It was originally an area of Warner Bros. Movie World California. *Some rides are named after some games in the Cartoon Network website. Category:Amusement Parks Category:Cartoon Network Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Boomerang Category:WB Kids Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:Theme Parks Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas